The present disclosure relates to a technique for recording information on a recording medium such as an optical disc and the like.
As a conventional information recording/reproducing apparatus, an apparatus in which data recording onto an entire surface of an optical disc is halted, an asymmetry value is calculated for a data-recorded region in which data has been recorded immediately before the halt, and a recording power after a restart of recording based on the calculated asymmetry value has been known.
Also, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-179088 discloses a technique for adjusting a boost amount of an equalizer circuit during reproduction.